


Quiznaking Quintessence.

by KitHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHolt/pseuds/KitHolt
Summary: Keith while on a BOM mission gets splattered in a new form of quintessence anddddd... something happens. *winks* Read to find out.(On Hold due to rewrite)





	1. The Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, please comment or whatever you want. Your feedback is my inspiration and it will make my day so...  
> Btw it's not beta read so if there's any mistakes let me know please and thank you.

Keith cursed as the sound of alarms rang loudly in his ears, the red lights of the Galra security system flashing like strobe lights above his head. He slid quietly along the wall, in his hand he held a thin tube of glowing purple quintessence. 

The mission had been compromised he had thirty minutes to get out and to the ship or be left behind, Keith didn't want to think about the consequences he'd face if he was captured by the Galra. What his fiancee would do to him if he didn't get back to him tomorrow... He shivered slightly in what he'd never admit was fear, Lance could be terrifying when he was truly angry. He shook his head to clear it, he pushed off from the wall and ran for the door at the end of the hall.

His mission here was reconnaissance, observe and obtain information of the new Quintessence supply line that the Galra had been sending a small shipment of any day now according to the information he'd obtained. Making a split second decision, he'd taken a sample of the quintessence and set off the alarm unknowingly. 

Sliding to a stop Keith jumped behind a pile of cargo crates that the Galra had conveniently left in that particular hallway, hidden from the many drones and guards coming down the halls at the fork ahead of him. He had nowhere to go, so much for staying hidden, he thought bitterly. He'd have to fight his way to the ship hanger. 

Peering over the crate he waited for his chance to surprise them, leaping over it when he got his opening. Taking the drones out one by one and getting into a heated battle with a Galra Officer. He hissed when a stray bullet grazed his arm, he quickly took out the Galra with little struggle, racing off down the hall and flying through the open cargo bay doors colliding headlong into Kolivan. The bigger man grabbed hold of Keith's arm, pulling him over the railing down onto the bay floor racing towards the ship. 

"What happened?!" Kolivan hissed under his breath as they ran up the ramp, the ship door closing behind them. "I took a calculated risk." Keith shot back, pushing his hood back with a sigh.  
"The mission was a failure!" Kolivan snapped as they zoomed away, headed back to the Blade home base. Keith bristled silently for a moment.  
"Hey, I still got the entail. This isn't the only shipment route running this new quintessence. I tried to get a sample..." Keith grumbled lifting his arm up, his suit still shining slightly with the residue of the quintessence. Kolivan grabbed his wrist, his yellow eyes peering down at the almost iridescent slimy shine on his Blade Armor. "You're going to have to be quarantined immediately when we get back..." Kolivan said, a wary Edge to his voice. Keith tried not to yank his arm back, as he stepped back flopping down on the bench. 

Keith hated this, going through quarantine meant he would most likely be at the Blade of Marmora home base for a few quintants. Which in extension also meant he wouldn't get to see Lance for at least twice the amount of quintant, which in his case would feel like years. Just going a day without seeing his now wonderfully new fiancee was becoming a hell of a lot harder than it had been before. Keith resisted the urge to facepalm, Lance's sappiness was rubbing off on him. Placing an arm over his face he closed his eyes he leaned back against the hull of the ship, Lance was going to kill him...


	2. Chapter Two: Cryopods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it sucks. I'm rusty on writing and I'm horrible at updating so big thanks to my sis for getting me to finish this chapter.

"Would you please stop tapping your foot, Lance!" Pidge ground out, shooting the blue Paladin a halfhearted glare. Lance mumbled an apology under his breath as he leaned his head back against the wall.   
It had been almost a week since Lance had heard from Keith, and he couldn't help but worry. The Cuban man felt his stomach churn in anxiety as he waited impatiently for Allura to arrive. 

They were due to receive a call from the Blade for an update on the new supply run the Galra had of quintessence. And Lance was going insane waiting, he had half the mind to jump in Blue and race out of there to go find him. The only issue being he had no clue where Keith was. The doors to the bridge slid open Allura gliding in before Lance could even reconsider that plan of action. 

Shooting up from his perch against the wall, he hurried over to where Coran was standing.   
"Number 3, I know you're worried but I'm positive Keith is just 'peachy' as you earthlings say," Coran said placing his hand gently on Lance's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the distressed paladin. Allura smiled softly at Lance as well. 

"Yes Lance, Coran is right. I'm sure he is just fine." Allura then turned toward the ship console and set the call, waiting for the Blade to answer.  
A few dobashes passed and the screen shimmered slightly and Kolivan appeared on screen, the tense pinch in his brown setting Lance on edge even more.

Allura noticed Kolivan's stressed appearance and tilted her head. "Is everything alright?" Lance's gaze shifted over the screen, his eyes widening with every tick. His stomach dropped, heart clenching tightly in anxiety. He didn't see Keith. Kolivan massaged his temples as he spoke up. "We have a problem, it's Keith."   
Lance snapped out of his daze and shot forward into view of the screen. "What! What's happened? Where's Keith?"   
Kolivan glanced at him with a frown, watching as Lance fidgeted where he stood his fist clenched at his sides.   
"On our last reconnaissance mission regarding the new form of quintessence, Keith was exposed to the quintessence." Kolivan began, a tense air filled the bridge as they listened.  
"He's been confined to quarantine for the past week, but he's been cleared now. The Quintessence has somehow reversed the effects of prolonged life and regressed him by almost five years in the past quintant." The Galra soldier stated, a scowl steadily marring his features.  
Pidge sat forward in her chair, "What do you mean he's regressed by five years?"  
Lance felt his vision swim. "What's happening to him? Where is he?" His voice sounded fuzzy to his ears, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  
"What more do you know about the new quintessence?" Allura demanded, looking back over her shoulder at Lance. Watching as he swayed in place, Hunk who Allura had almost forgotten was there shooting to his side to steady him. "You alright Lance?" He whispered softly, squeezing his arm in an attempt at comforting the stressed blue paladin.   
"I'm fine." Lance squared his shoulders, shaking his head again. "When is Keith coming home?" Demanded the Cuban, his eyes almost burning with anger. This was all the Galras fault. Kolivan nodded his head in understanding. "We're sending Keith and a sample of the quintessence we managed to get off Keith's suit to you. We will continue to gather more information on the supply line." Lance's eyes darted to the teleportation platform to his left, watching as it lit up brightly with blue particle like light. He blinked his eyes for a second, spotting a silhouette in the middle of the platform. He resisted the urge to spring into immediate action as the light cleared. 

Keith pitched forward and Lance rushed over, catching him just in time before he face-planted on the bridge floor.   
Pulling Keith up and into his arms, Lance finally got a good look at him. He looked younger, at least twenty years younger. His battle scars were still there, but his pale skin was smoother then what Lance was now used to. Lance would have almost been jealous if it weren't for the circumstances.   
Keith's violet eyes slowly opened, tiredly looking around him, before locking gazes with Lance's sea blue worry filled ones. Dark skin and all his beauty, Keith's face flushed. His nerves practically frying up under the intense gaze of his -he blushed even deeper at the thought- lover. Keith's face burned as he stared wide-eyed at the beautiful Cuban.   
Lance laughed, how could he not when his love was flushing the colour of a strawberry. It was absolutely adorable, smiling softly he touched his forehead to Keith's. "You're adorable when you blush," Lance whispered softly pushing Keith's hair behind his ear looking him in the eyes again, tears pricking at his eyes. "You really scared me there, mi amour."

"Lance." Lance turned at the sound of his name, still holding the now smaller paladin in his arms. Ignoring him as he stared holes into the side of his face. Allura turned away from Kolivan, frowning at Keith in worry. "Please go with Coran to the healing pods for now while we try to sort this out. Pidge and Hunk, get to work on that new sample of quintessence." Allura ordered, head downcast as her fingers danced across a tablet writing something into the computer. 

"Right, let's go Hunk." Grabbing Hunk's hand Pidge scrambled towards the door, almost forgetting the sample. She doubled back letting go of Hunk and ignoring him squeaked as he lurched out into the hall. Coran rush out of the room to go prepare a pod, almost stumbling over Hunk's sprawled form on the floor. Lance turned back to Keith locking eyes with him once again, an almost sad smile tilting his lips up. "Come on, loverboy." The Cuban said slipping his arms under Keith's back and legs, carrying him princess style out of the control room. Keith squeaked in protest, thumping a hand against Lance's hard chest. "Put me down, Lance!"

Lance chuckled ignoring the boy in his arms as he paced quickly down the hall, just catching sight of Coran as he high tailed it around a corner. "No can do, novio." The blue turned red paladin smirked down at Keith as he tucked his red face reluctantly into Lance's collarbone. Lance felt his worry ebb away slightly, despite the situation he found Keith's shy reactions to be absolutely precious. "Just relax."

Surprised he let out a laugh when he felt Keith's lips and hot breath mumble softly into his neck. "Sorry what? Didn't quite hear you." Lance said haulting in his steps, turning his full attention onto the teen. Keith grumbled in protest, too embarrassed to repeat himself. "Hmph."

Lance raised an eyebrow, shifting Keith in his arms a bit so he could look at him better. "Seriously Keith, whats wrong?" A hint of worry lacing his words. Keith bit his lip grumbling a bit more till finally, he said. "Nothing." Keith looked everywhere but at Lance, as he tried to get this out. "I just missed you." The small boy whispered, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. The Cuban's face stretched into a smile, a light blush splashing across his cheeks. Keith really needed to stop doing that to his heart, he was going to die.

Lance began walking again, turning the corner and finally arriving at their destination. The blue paladin stopped putting Keith down slowly, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing a kiss tenderly to the boy's forehead. "I missed you too, mi amour." Lance said softly, running a hand through Keith's hair. 

Coran stood in the middle of the room, a sad smile playing on his lips as he tapped away furiously at the console. Keith glanced around the room, a frown on his face as his eyes settled on the occupied cryo-pod to his right. Shiro, Lance grimaced as he unconsciously shuffled closer to Keith and tightening his hold on the boy. "Alright then," Coran said in a cheerful tone only someone like Coran could muster in times of crisis. "Keith, just hop on into that pod there." The orange-headed Altean pressed a couple more buttons and a pod rose from the floor opening with a hiss and a white cloud mist. 

Lance squeezed Keith's arm softly as he stood and shuffled them both towards the pod. "Up you go." He said hoisting the Korean boy up by his underarms, and into the cryopod. Keith's expression fell slightly his arm reaching up and latching onto the Cuban's sleeve. "Don't go," Lance's heart fluttered at the request. He leaned towards him and kissed his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." Coran pressed a button and Lance stumbled back as the case closed over Keith's small body, watching as his eyes drooped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ja like it? *smiles goofily*
> 
> Credit to my amazing little sister who helped me write this Chapter. Thanks so much sis!


End file.
